Tú
by Selphie-Sango
Summary: Yaoi Kaiba x Joey La universidad comienza, y Seto cree haberse desecho de los amigos inseparables, pero cierto rubio aparece...Cuando quieras Kaiba Pésimo Summary
1. Chapter 1

Holita, bueno aqui mi primer fic de Yugi Oh! Espero les guste! T.T y dejen reviews para saber que les parece oki? n.n

Disclaimer: No es necesario decirles que la serie o los personajes no son mios...cierto?

* * *

**"Tú"**

**Capitulo 1: **

**Universidad...Peleas y Dudas...**

Las nubes cubrieron en su totalidad la ciudad de Domino, los truenos retumbaban en cada esquina de las calles, los rayos iluminaban las casas, y el frío se apoderaba de todo el que se atreviese a salir de sus casas. Pero eso no impediría a Seto Kaiba llegar temprano al primer día de escuela, o no, si algo no le gustaba era llegar tarde…sus ojos observaron con tranquilidad y frialdad el enorme edificio que se alzaba frente a él, gruño por lo bajo y observo su caro reloj de color plateado, 6:30 a.m., tendría tiempo de trabajar en su laptop cuando llegase a su nuevo salón.

-

Un fuerte golpe se escucho retumbar en la pequeña y modesta casa de los Wheeler al mismo tiempo que un gemido salía de la boca del único joven en ella¿Por qué su padre había llegado tan tomado¡Y justo en el primer día de su vida universitaria, con su brazo retiro un poco de la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su boca para observar reprocharte al hombre frente a el

-¿Por qué me haces esto padre?-Pregunto el joven rubio mientras se levantaba del piso para enfrentar a su padre, este frunció el ceño y acertó otro golpe que le saco el aire a su propio hijo

-¡Como te atreves maldita rata!-Los gritos del señor Wheeler empezaban a subir de tono, mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente al cuerpo de su hijo herido-¡Yo te e dado todo! Y piensas estudiar universidad en vez de ponerte a trabajar como un hombre-Los ojos acaramelados de Joel miraron con rencor a su padre

-Tu no me has dado nada, _padre_-Gruño mientras se recargaba en la pared, no permitiría que ese día lo arruinara ese borracho, ya no. Esquivo con gran facilidad un golpe proveniente de su padre haciendo que este cayera de lleno al piso, con una última mirada llena de arrepentimiento salio de la casa con su camisa blanca manchada de sangre.

La lluvia ahora convertida en tormenta chocaba contra la suave piel del rubio, este corría desesperado hacia su nueva escuela, llegaría tarde y todo por culpa de su padre, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos haciendo que su mente se nublara y cayera en un charco empapando su ropa nueva

-¡Maldición!-Se levanto apresuradamente y se observo con pena, ahora estaba totalmente lleno de lodo, empapado y llegaría tarde, maldijo a su vida y continuo corriendo hacia la universidad rezando a dios que los maestros fueran comprensivos _"Si como no" _

_-_

Un leve suspiro salio de sus labios, primera clase, contabilidad de empresas, ya lo sabía absolutamente todo, observó por la ventana la torrencial lluvia y una mueca de desagrado se formo en su rostro. No debió haber entrado a la universidad, solo estaba gastando su tiempo, más si quería darle un buen ejemplo a su hermano Mokuba tendía que estar 4 años más haciendo completamente nada…Volvió a centrar su atención al hombre ya grande de edad que se presentaba con el ceño fruncido, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse le distrajo, _"Esto debe ser una maldita broma" _pensó al ver con odio y repugnancia un par de ojos color miel entrar hechos un desastre, pero no era una broma, era la maldita realidad, su peor enemigo estaba ahí, en su misma clase, respirando el mismo aire que él.

-Joven¿Cómo se atreve a llegar tan tarde?-Espeto enojado el profesor de nombre Stevens mientras observaba con desaprobación la apariencia de Joey

-Lo-Lo siento profesor-Se disculpo atolondradamente Joey mirando con pena las mas de 20 miradas sobre él, criticando y analizando su estado, estuvo a punto de volver a contestar cuando su corazón se congelo con una mirada gélida, claramente igual de sorprendida que él, Seto Kaiba iba en su mismo salón…

-Con una disculpa no basta¡ahora quédese a fuera hasta que mi clase termine!-Interrumpió sus pensamientos el profesor, miro con pena al señor y cerro la puerta tras de él escuchando como los murmullos comenzaban a aflorar, _"Malditos chismosos" ._Pero eso ahora no le preocupa, ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos, lo que le empezaba a sentir la sangre hervir era esa altiva mirada azul, su vida se empeñaba a hacerle sufrir, Seto Kaiba, el ricachón sin vida estaba nuevamente con él, cerro los ojos dándose cuenta del cansancio que sentía a causa de correr como loco y se sentó en el suelo recargándose en la pared

-Amigos-Murmuro con suavidad mientras con una mano sobaba su estomago, el golpe de su padre había sido mas duro que los anteriores. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro demacrado, cuando Yugi y Tristan se enterasen de quien iba en su salón se morirían.

-

Su mirada había recuperado su frialdad habitual,_ "Wheeler" _era en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos¿Qué hacia ese perro, muerto de hambre por si fuera poco, en una de las mejores universidades de la ciudad? _"¿Una beca?" _No, no podía ser eso, estaba seguro de que Wheeler tenia calificaciones promedio, por no decir malas, y como no, si todo el año pasado había llegado tarde con la pobre excusa de _"Me quede dormido"_ o _"El despertador no funciono_", entonces¿Qué hacia ahí? No lo sabia, y tenia que averiguarlo, no por que le importase la vida del perro ese, si no que no soportaba la idea de que el rubio estuviera con él durante 4 años más cuando había pensado y celebrado el deshacerse de ese y su pandillita de amigos inseparables…

-

El timbre del receso sonó estrepitosamente en cada pasillo de la universidad, abrió sus ojos color miel solo para observar como su "querido" maestro salía de salón sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, suspiro derrotado y se levanto del piso solo para caer nuevamente a causa de algo, o mejor dicho alguien frente a él, abrió sus ojos fastidiado y sintió como su sangre empezaba a hervir

-¿Qué crees que haces Kaiba?-Seto le observo sin emoción alguna

-Ponerte donde perteneces Wheeler, en el suelo, a los pies de tu dueño-Los alumnos comenzaban a observar interesados la escena, apenas el primer día y ya había una pelea, eso si era emocionante. Joey observo con furia a Seto y se trato de levantar para ser aventado nuevamente al piso, esta vez una carcajada cruel y despiadada salia de la boca del CEO, pero antes de que dijese algo mas el empresario sintió como su espalada caía con rudeza al frío mármol siendo sujetado con fuerza por las muñecas. Cuando abrió los ojos, centelleantes de furia, observo los ojos miel de Joey acecinarle con odio

-Esta me las pagaras Kaiba

-Quítate de encima de mi estupido perro si no quieres salir lastimado-Una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios del rubio extrañando a Seto, un leve susurro en su oído por parte del mas chico hizo que su piel se erizara sin razón alguna _"Inténtalo" _¡El perro le estaba retando! Trato de safarse pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que el perro no era tan débil como pensaba, sostuvo su fría mirada puesta en la miel de Joey, un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, la mirada del perro estaba vacía, no tenia ni odio, ni furia, no tenía nada…-Bájate de mí Wheeler-Susurro tranquilamente haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño

-¿Qué te pasa Kaiba¿Acaso te da miedo pelear?-Cada palabra que pronunciaba Joey iban cargadas de veneno¿Qué le había pasado a Wheeler en ese tiempo¿Cómo se había vuelto tan…él?

-No es eso imbécil-Contesto seriamente mientras trataba vanamente soltarse del agarre, Joey sonrió triunfante

-¿Entonces que ricachón?-Los ojos de Kaiba se clavaron duramente en una silueta tras de Joey, este observo a sus espaldas y palideció, la directora de la universidad les observaba con enojo puro

-¿Qué creen que hacen jóvenes?-_"Perfecto" _pensó Joey soltando a Kaiba solo para recibir un golpe por parte de este en el estomago, volteo enojado dispuesto a regresar el golpe cuando sintió las manos de la directora tomando su hombro-Señor Wheeler, creo que fui muy clara con usted cuando pidió que le dejase estudiar aquí…Nada de peleas…-Y sin decir más la mujer se retiro dejado a un Seto extrañado¿Eso era todo lo que iba a hacer o decir?

-Tienes suerte Ricachón de segunda

-Ja, no la necesito Wheeler, cuando quieras te romperé la cabezota que tienes

-Lo que digas Kaiba-Y sin decir más el rubio entro en el salón fulminando a los curiosos que se habían reunido en el lugar, necesitaba tranquilizarse…

-¡Largo de aquí!-Grito Kaiba ahuyentando a todos mientras sacudía su capa, eso no se quedaría así, Wheeler le pagaría esa escena…

* * *

¿Que les parecio? n.n Opinen pliss que si no me muero T.T 


	2. Odio

Hola a todos y todas, lamento mucho la GRAN tardanza de este capi pero u.u se me habia ido mi inspiración...gracias por leer mi historia y nuevamente me disculpo, dure2 meses en no actualizar este fic T.T

Kaede Sakuragi: Jeje aqui te traego el siguiente chapi, n.n espero lo leas

Luna: O gracias por decir que esta interesante, y si, a mi también me encantan las historias de Seto y Joey

Ale: Jejeje lamento no haber curado tu anciedad por dos meses n.nU

Sahel: Gracias Gracoias y Gracias por decir que esta bien el fic, y lo de mi forma de escribir T.T aún me equivoco MUCHO. Espero leas este capi y me digas que te parecio

Black Lady: n.n jeje espero te guste lo que pasa

Kida Luna: Me encanta que te haya gutsado, y jeje no Joey no la soborno XD algo mejor o.o...XD

Rei Dark Angel: Ajajaja si verdad, creo que el pobre de Joey sufrio mucho en su primer dia de claces...aun que bueno XD asi seguira un raticop más

* * *

**"Odio"**

Su mirada se clavo con cierto aburrimiento en la maestra de matemáticas, esta era muy linda, y joven pero, no le interesaba, aparte no estaba de humor¡Y como estarlo si en su primer día de clases había sido golpeado por su padre, había caído a un charco manchando sus ropas nuevas, Llegó tarde a las clases, el profesor de administración de empresas no le había dejado entrar, y se había peleado con Kaiba…! Y hablando de Kaiba…! No le quitaba la mirada de encima, volteo su rostro blanco hacia la parte trasera del salón, y efectivamente, Kaiba le fulminaba furioso con la mirada, agradeció que las miradas no matarán por que ya estaría 28 metros bajo tierra. Dibujo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro haciendo que Kaiba apretara los puños fuertemente_, "Estúpido"_ pensó para sus adentros, seguramente a la salida Kaiba iría a buscarle para acabarlo a golpes, pero no se dejaría, el también tenia fuerzas y se lo había demostrado hacia 3 horas en el descanso…

-

"_Perro desgraciado" _Murmuro para sus adentros Kaiba al ver la sonrisa de burla por parte del rubio¡Se burlaba de él¡Del grandioso y todo poderoso Seto Kaiba! Observo con poca atención a la maestra, esta estaba divirtiéndose con las tontas alumnas de la primera fila… ¿Qué diantres había pasado con él? Cuando había escuchado el timbre del descanso había salido apresurado al encuentro del rubio¿Por qué? El pocas veces perdía la cordura, y esa había sido una muestra de poca cordura. Wheeler no le había echo nada, y aún así le había humillado primeramente. Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos de la desagradable pelea, y observo como los ojos miel de su rival observaban a la nada con cierto aire de melancolía _"Extraña a sus amigos"_ Si, eso era lo que pasaba, el estúpido de Joey Wheeler se sentía solo

-Muy bien chicos, la clase aún no termina pero-Interrumpió la maestra observando la cara de sus alumnos con ternura-al ser la mía su última clase del día pueden salir…-Y no necesito decirlo dos veces, todos y cada uno de los alumnos se levantaban estrepitosamente, como si pudiese cambiar de opinión la nueva maestra, Joey se levanto sin ánimos, no quería llegar a su casa antes de lo necesario, lo mas seguro era que su padre le esperase para golpearle, instintivamente con uno de sus brazos acarició su pecho lastimado, dos peleas en un día, y en las dos le habían golpeado en la misma parte, pero al parecer no serían las únicas peleas del día, Seto Kaiba le estaba jalando del brazo con rudeza fuera del salón, no les convenía pelearse en el salón, así que no opuso resistencia al jaloneo aparte de que ya no tenía fuerzas, no había comido desde ayer absolutamente nada. Seto se había detenido en un pequeño bosque atrás de la universidad soltando con brusquedad a Joey.

-Pídeme perdón-Murmuro tranquilamente Kaiba, Joey le observo como si este hubiese dicho algún chiste

-Ni en tus sueños Kaiba-Los ojos de Seto se entrecerraron y con rapidez golpeo el pecho de Joey sacándole el aire por completo, un gemido salió de los labios del rubio cuando cayo al suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca, pero si creyó que eso iba a ser todo estaba muy equivocado ya que ahora era Kaiba quien estaba arriba del rubio sosteniendo sus muñecas

-Te dije que pidieras perdón-Los ojos de Joey que estaban cerrados se abrieron dejando ver su mirada gélida, sin sentimientos, produciendo un escalofrío al CEO

-Y yo te dije que ni en tus sueños-Otro gemido salió de los labios del rubio al recibir como respuesta un golpe en las costillas, sus ojos se habían nublado, no iba a resistir mucho…

-No creo que estés en posición de enfrentarme cachorro-Susurro casi inaudiblemente Kaiba mientras apretaba el agarre de las muñecas, Joey cerro los ojos conteniendo el dolor, nunca se doblegaría frente al CEO

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-La mirada de Kaiba le observo confundido, que no le bastaba a Wheeler con estar de espaldas al suelo con él arriba

-Aparte de perro, estupido saliste-Joey comenzó a reír, apretó sus puños con fuerza y pateo la entrepierna de Kaiba haciéndolo doblar del dolor

-Creo que no sabes pelear muy bien-Kaiba estuvo a punto de contestar algo mordaz cuando sintió el peso ligero del rubio sobre de él por segunda vez en el día-Ríndete-Murmuro Joey sosteniendo con sus manos y piernas el cuerpo del CEO, más no recibió respuesta, presiono mas fuerte el agarre sacando un gruñido del mas grande-Ríndete-Repitió empezando a fastidiarse, más de la boca del empresario no salio palabra alguna-Vamos Kaiba, ríndete, aprende a hacerlo, por que lo seguirás haciendo hasta que me canse-Kaiba observo con odio puro las dos orbes miel, _"Si cree que me voy a rendir ante él esta loco"_

-Él que estés encima de mi no quiere decir que hayas ganado cachorro

-¿A no¿Entonces que significa?-Cuestiono Joey acercándose más al cuerpo de Kaiba, haciendo sin querer que un tono escarlata inundara el rostro pálido del CEO, nunca nadie se había acercado tanto a él, y no le agradaba en nada como se sentía

-Nada-El rostro de Joey le miro confundido

-Eh…Kaiba… ¿Te sientes bien?-Cuestiono mientras acariciaba la frente del mas grande para ver si su temperatura era normal, y o valla que no estaba normal¡ARDIA DE TEMPERATURA!-¡Kaiba!-Grito acercándose más al cuerpo bajo de él sintiendo como el corazón de CEO se aceleraba, se detuvo confundido viendo el rostro color carmín de Seto y sonrío complacido

-¿Por qué sonríes?-Pregunto molesto Kaiba tratando de safarse, pero nuevamente los brazos de Joey se lo impidieron

-Estas nervioso-Afirmo a punto de reír a carcajadas el rubio, Seto le fulmino con la mirada y soltó una carcajada fingida

-Lo estupido no se te a quitado Wheeler-Un gemido callo el insulto del CEO, Joey le había golpeado fuertemente en las costillas quitándole por completo el aire

-Más te vale que cuides tus palabras ricachón-Amenazó débilmente el rubio mientras se ponía de pie-No soy el mismo chico dejado del año pasado

-

"_Maldito perro desgraciado" _Se quejo mentalmente Seto al tocar con cuidado el gran moretón que tenia a un costado de su pecho, cuando el rubio se había marchado este se había quedado en el piso tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y aminorar el dolor de su entrepierna y huesos, pero claro, todo había sido en vano, el golpe de Joey había sido muy fuerte, mucho mas fuerte de lo que se hubiera imaginado de alguien con complexión delgada y casi débil. Cerró los ojos y vendo con cuidado su cuerpo frente al gran espejo de su cuarto, esa tarde tendría que quedarse descansando, si no estaba seguro que el golpe empeoraría y dejaría de trabajar más de lo debido

-Seto, que…¿Pero que te paso hermano!-Los pequeños ojos de Mokuba se abrieron horrorizados al ver una parte del golpe de Seto, este por su parte termino de vendarse y observo a su hermano tranquilizadoramente

-No te preocupes Mokuba, no me paso nada-Mokuba le observo sin estar muy seguro y le abrazo levemente tratando de no lastimarlo

-Seto¿Quién te hizo eso?-El cuerpo del castaño se tenso, _"Wheeler" _ese estúpido había sido

-Eso no importa-Aseguro mientras rompía el abrazo de su hermano-Lo que importa ahora es que te vayas a estudiar, y sin reproches-Agrego al ver como su hermano abría la boca con una mueca de desagrado

-Ya voy

-

Una suave sonrisa fingida se dibujo en los labios de Joey

-Yugi, viejo amigo¿Puedo pasar?-La mirada del pequeño le observo preocupado, y como no si su mejor amigo llegaba a su casa con sangre en sus ropas y una mirada por mas triste

-Joey ¡que te paso!-El rubio le miro y sonrió aún más

-Yugi, déjame pasar, me estoy congelando viejo

-¡Oh! Claro pasa Joey-Yugi se hizo a un lado de la puerta y ayuda a su amigo a pasar, cuando estuvieron en la sala el rubio se dejo caer en uno de los sillones pesadamente

-Yugi, amigo, no me creerás quien va a la misma escuela y salón que yo

-No lo sé, pero ahora lo importante es curarte esas heridas-Joey le dio un suave _"gracias" _y observo como de las escaleras de la casa, bajaba seriamente otro de sus mejores amigos, Atemu

-Atemu, por que esa cara-Le bromeo Joey, Atemu se acerco al rubio y le inspecciono con la mirada reprobatoriamente

-Primer día y ya te peleaste con Kaiba-Un suave quejido salio de los labios del rubio al sentir como su amigo Yugi le ponía un líquido verde en la herida de su pecho y volvió a centrar su mirada a la del ex –faraón

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Atemu le miro y soltó un suspiro, Joey se enojaría con él, y mucho

-Kaiba me lo había dicho, en que escuela estudiaría y bueno resulto ser la misma que la tuya

-¡QUE¿Y por que no me lo habías dicho?-Grito eufórico Joey tratando de levantarse

-Calma Joey, si no te dolerán las heridas-Suplicaron los orbes violetas de Yugi

-Si, lo siento-La mirada de Atemu busco la de Joey y después de unos segundos la encontró

-No lo creí de mucha importancia-Joey le miro y gruño por lo bajo

-Ya da lo mismo, además-Agrego sonriendo-Si yo Salí así, el salió peor

-¡Joey!-Reprendió Yugi sentándose en otro sillón, el rubio le miro y sonrió débilmente

-Jeje, bueno, veo que el único sorprendido en eso de que Kaiba iba en mi salón era yo y él por su semblante-Atemu asintió al igual que un apenado Yugi

-Lo siento Joey

-No te preocupes Yugi, este año ese ricachón engreído no me afectara

-

Su ceño se frunció en forma molesta, haciendo que el hombre frente a él tragara nerviosamente

-No aceptare una falla de es tamaño en _mi_ compañía Anderson-La laptop frente al CEO se cerró de forma brusca mientras que las manos de Seto tomaban y extendían un sobre blanco a su ex trabajador-Estas despedido

-Pero señor Kaiba yo...-El silencio reino en la oficina, la mirada de Kaiba parecia mas que enojada asi que Anderson guardo silencio, hizo una reverencia y salio de la oficina con los ojos rojos.

_"Estupido" _penso Kaiba para sus adentros, no estando seguro si lo decia para Anderson o cierto rubio que no podia sacar de la cabeza


End file.
